


Воспоминания и эхо

by RitaBlanca



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Drama, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Аид кладет одну руку на голову Зага, стараясь сделать прикосновение мягким, едва заметным. Он сомневается, что когда-либо делал это - гладил сына по голове. Или вообще прикасался к нему, не причинив вреда. Как минимум годами.(Он не говорит "прости".)Другой рукой он щелкает пальцами.Или: Загрей проклят забывать каждый раз, когда умирает.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 20





	Воспоминания и эхо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in flashbacks and echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632729) by [trixstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar). 



Удивительно, как многого можно достичь одним щелчком пальца.

Для Аида это понятие почти несущественно. Как Повелитель Подземного мира, он держит под рукой опасное количество силы, готовое разрушать и творить. Всегда больше разрушать, чем творить. Как он и предпочитал.

Делать вот так дела - не самый его любимый метод, но, опять же, заполнять безумное количество документов в качестве альтернативы тоже. Форма сидит на форме и формой погоняет для каждого маленького дела, необходимого для поддержания его скромного жилища. Мерзкое обязательство, но, в итоге, меньшее зло.

Щелчок пальцами, конечно, может облегчить выполнение работы, но, поскольку он отнимает беспрецедентное количество энергии из самого его существа, он зарезервирован только для самых изнурительных задач. В конце концов, есть причина, по которой он не бездельничает и не щелкает направо и налево. Причина, по которой у Никты было так много проблем с управлением регионом в одиночку.

Видите ли, документы предназначены для того, чтобы назначать теням их места в Подземном мире. Оформление документов предназначено для делегирования задач другим членам дома. Для подписки о ремонте и награждения включенного домашнего прислуги. Для черных работёнок, которые легко не заметить, и которые никогда не требуют его безраздельной сосредоточенности и внимания.

С другой стороны, щелчок пальца останавливает течение самой реки Стикс. Щелчок пальца предназначен для переноса всех (абсолютно _всех_ ) теней из одной области Подземного мира в другую. Щелчок для того, чтобы одолеть Никту, если в этом возникнет необходимость. Щелчок для оживления мертвых.

Щелчок - именно то, что нужно сейчас Аиду.

Он тихо заходит в комнату сына, и вздыхает, когда видит его спящую фигуру. И то, и другое случается редко: Повелитель Подземного мира намеренно хранит молчание, а принц прекращает попытки побега хотя бы на одну минутку.

У Аида в ближайшее время не будет другой возможности.

Он возвышается над кроватью Загрея, позволяя своей тени на мгновение осесть на простыни. Чернильная тьма окутывает красное тело его сына. Он твердит себе, что не колеблется, а просто обдумывает возможные последствия того, что собирается сделать (что он _должен_ сделать).

Последствия не перевешивают выгоды.

(Он не думает об извинениях. Просто потому, что не сожалеет об этом. Это необходимо. _Обязательно_. Так будет лучше для всех. Загрей поймет. Загрей _научится_.)

Наконец, Аид кладет одну руку на голову Зага, стараясь сделать прикосновение мягким, едва заметным. Он сомневается, что когда-либо делал так - гладил сына по голове. Или вообще прикасался к нему, не причинив при этом вреда. Как минимум годами.

(Он не говорит "прости".)

Другой рукой он щелкает пальцами.

***

Заг плывет по реке Стикс с грацией дохлой рыбы, ожидающей, когда ее схватит птица.

\- Опять костяная гидра, нда? - говорит нараспев Гипнос, весело глядя на принца, пока тот стряхивает хватку реки... уже 31-й раз? Пусть будет 31-й раз. - Знаешь, тебе нужно...

\- Я знаю, избавляться от мини-гидр, прежде чем бросаться на главную, - протягивает Заг, скрывая раздражение за улыбкой. - Я просто ближе к концу случайно потерял равновесие. Думал, свалюсь в лаву, но вместо этого одна из маленьких гидр попала в меня огненным шаром, - веселит он Гипноса, вздыхая при воспоминании.

Две смерти от огня. Которые он уже имел удовольствие пережить.

Гипнос морщится и смотрит на него с привычным выражением сонного сочувствия, прежде чем похлопать по плечу, как Заг и привык. Они завершают разговор, прежде чем Заг подходит к столу отца, готовясь к очередной лекции. Или же он на этот раз просто съязвит? Поглумится? Лорд Аид не раз или два раза смотрел на него и просто фыркал. Заг не стал бы утверждать, что он так не сделает снова.

\- Вернулся, - замечает Аид, и Загрей приподнимает бровь.

\- Прости мне мои слова, отец, но я заметил, что твой тон не такой злобный, как обычно. - он лукаво улыбается, и улыбка эта полна напыщенности и оптимизма. - Неужто ты наконец-то согласился с моим побегом?

Аид фыркает, не глядя на него. Это ожидаемая реакция, но Заг знает, что что-то не так.

Пергаменты его отца слишком аккуратно разложены на столе, как будто он потратил время на систематизацию документов более одного раза с момента последней попытки Загрея. Он убрал перо в пользу признания его присутствия, что, конечно же, уместно при разговоре с кем-то, но с каких это пор Аида волнует то, что уместно? Особенно в отношении его сына-эскаписта?

Больше всего его настораживает то, как Цербер смотрит на его отца. Оскалившиеся зубы, глаза горят враждебностью, гневом... и... почему Аид на этот раз посадил его на поводок?

\- Все ли в порядке? - нерешительно спрашивает Загрей.

Глупый вопрос. Его отец всегда отвечал на его беспокойство неприятной репликой и взглядом, который буквально кричал, что он с большим удовольствием посмотрит, как Загрей утопает в реке Стикс, чем станет вести этот разговор, но ему любопытно. И немного боязно. Каким бы неприятным он ни был, Цербер никогда не предпринимал никаких действий против его отца.

Аид молчит. Задумчиво наблюдает за каждым его движением, и в отсутствие теней тишина почти оглушает.

Что-то не так.

\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, мальчик, - наконец говорит его отец, поднимая перо. - И раз ты одну маленькую Костяную гидру одолеть не смог, то я сомневаюсь, что тебе стоит предлагать свои услуги в чем-либо.

Пауза.

Он знает, что фамильярность его тона должна успокоить Зага, но, когда он смеется, называет себя дураком за беспокойство и пассивно прощается с отцом, то никак не может проигнорировать это беспокойство, оседающее под его животом, эту тяжелую и тревожную тягу, которая колет его, словно игла.

Это ненормально.

\- Неважно, - думает он, вспоминая обычное поведение Аида. Он кивает Скелли и подходит к окну. Заг занимает свое привычное место у выступа и глядит на ямы, запоминая почти каждую деталь.

Он знает, что что-то не так.

Но он надеется, что выберется из Подземного мира до того, когда это что-то покажет свою уродливую голову.

Загрей прыгает.

***

На этот раз он даже не смог пройти Тартар.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что твоя сестра может быть немного... того? - говорит Заг вместо приветствия, когда он плюхается на сиденье перед Мегерой. Его конечности болят от усталости. Она усмехается и подает знак обслуживающему персоналу подать еще выпить, прежде чем сардонически взглянуть на него.

\- Выражайся конкретнее, - протягивает она, - у меня есть две сестры, и у каждой имеются... личные проблемы.

Заг издает усталый смех. Действительно, то еще преуменьшение.

\- У Алекто серьезные проблемы с гневом. Она когда-нибудь пыталась за помощью обратиться?

Мег приподнимает бровь. 

\- А в Тартаре есть к кому обратиться?

Еще один смех. 

\- Справедливо.

Такие моменты немногочисленны и редки. Мегера редко бывает с ним так вежлива. Загрей может на пальцах сосчитать, сколько раз он видел, как она искренне улыбалась ему с момента их расставания, не говоря уже о том, сколько раз он вообще видел ее улыбку с начала попыток побега. Чего фурия, кажется, не понимает, так это того, что никакая враждебность или долг никогда не изменит того, что Заг всегда будет видеть в ней личность, которому он может доверять, друга.

\- Кстати, она говорит, что ты сражаешься, как Твердолоб.

\- Я и не знал, что вы общаетесь.

\- Не общались бы, если бы у меня был выбор. - ее голос становится горьким. - Но она сочла уместным поиздеваться надо мной, когда ты пал от ее руки. Сказала, что не может поверить, что я позволила какому-то фигляру одолеть меня.

\- Слухами земля полнится, - думает он лениво, прежде чем весело фыркнуть. 

\- Она ведь помнит, что и у неё выигрывал? Причем несколько раз?

\- Она обычно стирает эти встречи из своих воспоминаний.

\- Интересно, что она вообще в своей ярости хоть что-нибудь помнит.

Загрей говорит так, потому что гнев Алекто - мощная штука. Он уже не раз видел, как та становилась совершенно одичалой, когда гнев наполнял каждый дюйм ее существа. Ему трудно поверить, что никаких последствий нет.

Мег приносят напиток, и она делает большой глоток, прежде чем произнести с абсолютным пренебрежением. 

\- Трудно поверить, что она может его вообще контролировать.

\- Кстати, как она это делает? - Заг поднимает голову. - У нее есть, например, счетчик? А то аж тревожно, с какой точностью она рассчитывает время этих предполагаемых приступов гнева.

Фурия снова фыркает.

\- Так она это называет? Ну и лгунья. Она координирует эти приступы. Да она всегда была королевой драмы. Даже больше тебя. - Загрей надувает губы. - Если уж говорить о настоящих приступах гнева, то Тисифона более склонна к ним.

Он моргает.

\- Тиси... Тисифона?

На долю секунды мир Загрея сдвигается с оси.

...Кто, во имя Зевса, такая Тисифона?

\- Моя младшая сестра. Которую ты тоже побеждал несколько раз. Ты чего это, Заг?

О, он сказал это вслух.

\- Да, сказал.

Загрей слегка краснеет и пытается прикрыться неловким кашлем. Мег пристально смотрит на него сузившимися глазами и скрещивает руки на груди. Она всегда умела пронзить его взглядом, когда искала правду.

Тисифона, точно. Сестра, которая постоянно орет "убийство". Не очень-то многословная. Заг знает ее. Заг был убит ею. Странная сестра-фурия с самой яркой цветовой гаммой. Больше кричала, чем говорила.

\- Извини, я просто... устал.

Глаза Мег расширяются. Он не удивлен. Это слово из его уст звучит чуждо даже ему.

\- Сдаешься?

Ха. Он смеется. 

\- Нет.

Никогда. 

\- Это ведь не то же самое, что и отдых, понимаешь?

\- Тц.

После того, как они расходятся, Загрей медленно направляется в свою комнату. Несколько секунд смотрит на кровать, глубоко задумавшись, но в конце концов решает, что эй, может, поспать ему все же не повредит. Сон полезен для здоровья.

\- Тисифона, - думает он, лежа на матрасе, - вторая сестра Мегеры. Сестра, которая орет "убийство", - повторяет он в голове, закрывая глаза.

Как он мог забыть эту… _очаровательную_ фурию - ему невдомек.

***

Несмотря на то, что маленькая лодка все еще далеко от острова (если это островом можно назвать), Загрей может разглядеть очертания фигуры Танатоса и легкомысленно и взволнованно усмехается.

\- Знаешь, тебе действительно стоит надевать более... подходящую одежду, раз уж решил плестись за мной хвостом, - говорит он, выходя из лодки и глядя на обычную одежду воплощения смерти. Резкий контраст с адским пейзажем, которым является Асфодель. Конечно, температура причиняет Танатосу определенный дискомфорт.

Его другом всегда были темные цвета и тени. Никта вырастила близнецов, отдавая предпочтение противоположным концам цветового спектра, отсюда Гипнос с его яркостью.

Танатос фыркает. 

\- Я вовсе за тобой не плетусь. Просто так случилось, что у меня тут дела. - он указывает на тень, прячущуюся за ним. Потерялась, видать. Враждебно вроде не настроена. - И я не понимаю, чем тебе не угодил мой наряд.

\- Здесь же жарко, Тан.

Воплощение смерти пожимает плечами (величественным образом, разумеется). 

\- Раз уж ты позволяешь этому отвлекать тебя от своей цели, то у меня есть основания полагать, что ты вообще отсюда не выберешься.

Загрей надувает губы: 

\- Ты говоришь прямо как мой отец.

Танатос позволяет кривой улыбке заиграть на его губах. Заг пытается не позволить зрелищу ошеломить его. 

\- Возможно, это нужная тебе мотивация.

Прежде чем Загрей успевает сказать что-нибудь еще, Танатос поворачивается и шепчет что-то тени, делая при этом несколько сложных жестов руками. В следующую секунду тень исчезает, и Заг смотрит на пустое место.

\- Где он должен был оказаться?

\- В Элизиуме. Понятия не имею, как он здесь очутился, но очень скоро пойду расследовать.

Загрей ухмыляется, но скорее ласково, чем злобно. 

\- Очень скоро, нда? - его меч наготове. Танатос тут же взмахивает Сердцем Кентавра, а глаза его бросают вызов.

\- Ты знаешь, что делать.

Еще как знает.

Если честно, для Загрея наблюдать за боем Танатоса - само по себе удовольствие. Тан движется с прекрасной грацией, описывает косу в идеальных дугах и поражает с ужасающей точностью. Каждая атака измеряется и просчитывается, и когда он не полагается на то, что Заг любит называть "кругами смерти", он может сразить врагов одним ударом.

А вот Загрей всегда был безрассудным борцом. Он первые несколько раз, когда пытался сбежать, промчался через весь Тартар, как разъяренный бык, но принял смерть от рук настоящего быка в Элизиуме. Конечно, с Астерием он справился, но тот хотя бы был скромным победителем, а вот Тесей - ни в какую. Проигрывать ему раздражало больше, чем должно было.

После своего 4-го поражения он наконец решил применить стратегию в бою. По одной на каждую камеру, в зависимости от ее обитателей, а еще решил записывать все их схемы атак и места появления новых врагов. Он все записал на пергаментных ножнах, аккуратно заправленных в Кодекс, и к тому времени, когда он все запомнил, он почти забыл, что записи вообще существуют.

Мышечная память. Заг полагается на неё больше, чем когда-либо в эти дни (или ночи).

Мышечная память. Именно она и подводит его.

\- _Ты что делаешь?_ \- почти что орет Танатос, перекрикивая грохот взрывающихся вокруг него адских бомб.

Загрей застыл посреди всего этого, неподвижный, и, _о боги, почему он не может пошевелиться?_

Несколько Бескровных медленно кружат вокруг него, и голос Тана напоминает лишь отдаленный гул, когда Заг сжимает Стигийский клинок, пытаясь наблюдать за ними всеми одновременно. Костяшки его пальцев побелели и вспотели, причем не только из-за тепла Асфоделя. Он внезапно... внезапно осознал, насколько тут горячо. Это что, паника? Загрей никогда в жизни не паниковал, да что там, даже настоящий страх никогда не испытывал.

Тем не менее, он стоит, как истукан, не зная, что делать, в окружении магмы и врагов, которые смотрят на него с такой сильной жаждой крови, что он почти чувствует ее на своей коже, кажется, чувствует ее подобие.

Бескровные тут же набрасываются.

\- _Загрей!_

Стикс поглощает его.

Он не знает, стоит ли ему быть благодарным за то, что Тан не появляется в Доме после этого. Он идет в свою комнату, открывает Кодекс, кладет шпаргалку на передний план и изучает ее, кажется, целыми днями.

***

(- С Загреем что-то не так. - тон Танатоса скрывает, насколько серьезной он считает проблему.

\- Я уж думала, ты не заметишь, - отвечает Мегера.)

***

Загрей не знает, кто дал ему Черную Шаль.

\- Ты в порядке, малец? - в голосе Скелли присутствует редкая тревога. С тех пор, как распространились слухи о том, как принц встретил свой глупый конец в Асфоделе, манекен смотрел на него с такой осторожностью, к которой Заг не привык. Как будто он был готов полностью избежать насилия, хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть хоть какой-нибудь намек на то, что могло заставить Зага так быстро встретить смерть.

Заг оцепенело поворачивается к нему.

\- Чё-то ты слишком долго смотришь на свой шкафчик. Выбери уже талисман. Нерешительность тя отсюда не вытащит.

Взгляд Зага снова фокусируется на шали в его руках. Она мягкая, теплая и очень знакомая, но он никак не может вспомнить, кто ему её дал.

\- Скелли... а я... использовал это раньше?

Эти слова сродни камням на его языке, и грудь кажется необъяснимо тесной. Почему он не знает? Он должен знать. Такое чувство, будто он проснулся ото сна, который едва помнит.

Скелет удивленно смотрит на него. 

\- Ага, и не раз. Что неудивительно, её ведь сама Никта подарила тебе.

Заг замирает.

Никта. Шаль ему подарила Никта. Его приемная мать. Никта, которая всегда была рядом, любила и заботилась о нем так, словно не имела собственных детей и обязанностей перед Подземным миром. Никта, которая пела ему колыбельные на ночь. Никта, которая по иронии судьбы продолжает быть лучом света в Доме Аида.

...Что, во имя Зевса, с ним не так?

Скелли издает звук удивления, когда Заг внезапно выбегает из комнаты и на ходу вытаскивает бутылку нектара. Шаль падает на землю, а на полу остаются огненные следы.

Чувство вины немного уменьшается, когда Никта смотрит на него сверху вниз и принимает его великодушие с безмятежной улыбкой.

( _Причем до боли знакомо._ )

\- Я же тебе говорила, дитя мое, тебе не нужно мне ничего дарить.

Заг качает головой. 

\- Я настаиваю, Никта. Мне кажется, что в последнее время мы редко видимся.

Отчасти это правда. Он скорее скажет это, чем признает, что каким-то образом забыл о ее драгоценном подарке. Он скорее скажет это, чем признает, что у него может быть серьезная проблема (его _голова_ ).

Никта весело вздыхает. 

\- Последствия попыток сбежать из Подземного мира?

Заг хихикает. 

\- Можно и так сказать.

Она хмыкает, прежде чем критически взглянуть на него. 

\- Ты уверен, что тебя больше ничто не беспокоит, дитя мое? Я вижу беспокойство в твоих глазах.

Взгляд Никты всегда был пронзительным, более проницательным, чем взгляд Мегеры, нес в себе какую-то интенсивную глубину, из-за которой Заг всегда делился своей правдой гораздо раньше, чем хотел. То, что всегда было одной из ее самых сильных сторон, всегда было одной из слабостей Загрея.

Он подумывает, сказать ли ей. Заг точно знает, что она сможет чем-то помочь, но что-то его останавливает.

Разве он уже недостаточно навязался ей? Она обращалась к олимпийцам, терпела Аида, терпела Танатоса за помощь ему. Никта уже оказала ему немало услуг. Просить что-то еще казалось... оскорблением в этот момент.

Особенно после того, как он оказался настолько черствым, что забыл о ее шали.

\- Я в порядке, Никта, - лжет он.

И хоть Никта явно ему не верит, Заг уже убедил себя в этом.

***

Он знает, что что-то не так.

По тому, как его подводит память, когда он сражается с серой, и не знает, что делать, пока их лазеры в него безжалостно не вонзятся. По тому, как он держит в руках гранат, гадая, для чего он. По тому, как он натыкается на Сизифа и тупо спрашивает его, как его вообще осудили. По тому, как пробуждение от Стикс кажется все более и более чуждым.

Заг знает, что что-то не так.

Возможно, дело в нем.

***

(- Что ты с ним сделал? - спрашивает Никта. Ее никогда не обманешь, никогда не ослепишь.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - отвечает Аид.)

***

Он пытается спросить Ахиллеса.

\- Боюсь, здесь я не смогу помочь, парень. Все, что я знаю, записано в Кодексе, и я никогда не сталкивался с каким-нибудь… заболеванием памяти. - его наставник делает паузу, задумчиво взявшись за подбородок. - ...Ты случайно не побаловал себя глотком воды из реки Леты?

Загу требуется позорное количество времени, чтобы вспомнить, что такое река Лета, но Ахиллес терпеливо ждет, и в его глазах отражается ободряющий взгляд.

Лета. Река, протекающая через Элизиум. Река забвения. Заг действительно видел её, но он никогда не осмеливался из неё пить. Даже когда он попросту стоял у воды, Харон угрожающе на него смотрел, и после того, как ему не удалось… _занять_ денег у лодочника, Загрей предпочел бы не портить с ним отношения всю вечность.

\- Нет, ни разу.

Ахиллес хмыкает. 

\- Может, ты встретил или разозлил Мнемозину?

В его голове словно загорается лампочка. К счастью. Богиня памяти. Заг тоже это знает.

\- Нет, по-моему. Ни один из богов, с которыми я встречался, никогда об этом не упоминал, - говорит он, - и я совершенно уверен, что они бы мне сказали.

Ахилл издает веселый смешок. 

\- Сплетники, да?-

\- Просто вопиющие, - подтверждает Заг, вспоминая тот случай, когда Посейдон случайно сказал, что устроит ему вечеринку на берегу моря, чтобы отпраздновать его прибытие, и Афродита и Дионис тут же появились "согласовать подробности".

Он никогда не думал, что будет рад это вспомнить.

\- Может, они знают, что тебя мучает. - предполагает Ахиллес, - Признаю, мне не хватает опыта в этом вопросе… что само по себе необычно, но я считаю, что боги тебе больше расскажут, - признает он.

\- ...Полагаю, ты прав.

\- Или, может, это просто что-то, с чем в Тартаре не знакомы, - добавляет Ахиллес через мгновение. - Попробуй спросить… Патрокла в следующий раз, когда будешь в Элизиуме, вдруг он что-нибудь знает.

Заг старательно держит лицо перед грустной улыбкой, которой его одаривает наставник, механически прощается с ним, прежде чем уйти с таким же дискомфортом на душе. Если бы он остался подольше, то он бы наверняка спросил, почему тому было так трудно называть это имя. Как будто Ахиллесу было больно даже думать об этом человеке.

Загрей не знает, кто такой Патрокл.

***

\- Болезнь памяти, говоришь? - спрашивает Деметра.

\- Точнее, потеря памяти.

Богиня задумчиво хмыкает, приподняв бровь. Жар Асфоделя почти не беспокоит Зага в ее холодной сфере. Это и есть причина, по которой он почти всегда отдавал предпочтение ее дарам. (Хотя, если бы его заставили выбирать между ней и Артемидой, ему бы понадобилось время, чтобы все обдумать. Артемида всегда была на счет этого на удивление мелочна. Впрочем, как и все боги.)

Деметра - самая старшая из олимпийцев, мудрая и в то же время неприступная. Если на этой горе есть кто-нибудь, кто может быть осведомлен о состоянии Зага, он уверен, что это она.

\- Не считая недугов Леты и влияния Мнемозины, я никогда не слышала о подобном заболевании, - задумчиво говорит богиня. Заг опускает плечи. - Ты уверен, что никогда не сталкивался с ними?

\- Абсолютно.

Это одна из вещей, в которой он все еще уверен, несмотря на ухудшение своего состояния. Он снова начал делать записи и запихивать их все в Кодекс. Они очень полезны, когда он не забывает о них.

К настоящему времени даже Гипнос начал комментировать его разгильдяйство. Он умирал в Асфоделе снова и снова, едва добирался до Элизиума и погибал в первых же комнатах. Как же он жалок.

Разум Зага катится под откос. С ужасающей быстротой. И все начинают это замечать. Он потерял счет тому, сколько раз _Мег_ пыталась загнать его в угол и разговорить, казалось, она почти что ожидает его присутствия в гостиной. Потерял счет, сколько раз ему приходилось лгать Никте о том, что он в полном порядке, Ахиллесу о том, что знал, кто этот Патрокл, сколько раз проходил мимо Орфея и слушал песню, которую точно где-то слышал, но не мог вспомнить слова. Когда он напевал её в Асфоделе, какая-то нимфа оказалась достаточно добра, чтобы спеть вместо него и сварить ему кашу, а еще назвала его шутником, когда он перед уходом спросил, как её зовут.

Он даже перестает сталкиваться с Танатосом. Но он знает, что за ним следят. Звук колокола приглушен, но все равно есть, иногда всего на долю секунды появляется оттенок зеленого, прежде чем исчезнуть. Он знает, что он здесь, он просто не может смотреть Загу в глаза. Он не знает, стоит ли ему быть благодарным за то, что воплощение смерти не разговаривало с ним.

Проткнутая Бабочка - тяжелый для него груз, несмотря на её легкость.

\- Заболевание, связанное с потерей памяти, но не связанное с единственными, кто потенциально могут его вызвать, - медленно говорит Деметра, взвешивая каждое слово. - Боюсь, что даже я не сведуща в подобных вещах, Загрей.

Заг ссутулится, стараясь не показывать на лице слишком много разочарования.

\- Как Вы думаете, лорд Зевс или…

Деметра насмешливо прерывает его. 

\- Дитя, если даже я не знаю, что это такое, будь уверен, то и никто другой.

Взгляд Зага в пол становится твердым.

\- Понял. - эти слова тяжеловесны на его языке. - Прошу прощения, если я Вас обидел. Я не намеревался.

Тишина, которая наступает после этого, длится слишком долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы Заг забеспокоился и снова посмотрел в глаза богине. Деметра смотрит на него тихим расчетливым взглядом. Загрей старается не смеяться. Кажется, в последнее время его препарируют везде, куда бы он ни пошел. Жители Подземного мира пытаются понять, чем болен своевольный принц. Как бы он хотел сказать им.

\- Я буду права, если предположу, что это ты был проклят сим недугом? - голос богини необычайно тих.

Заг вздыхает. 

\- Да.

Он больше не может этого скрывать. Не тогда, когда больше не может добраться до Аида.

Его плечо охватывает холод. Рука Деметры.

\- Не позволяй этому себя отпугнуть. - она _в нерешительности_ делает паузу. - Я... мы семья, и мы все доказали, что весьма способны. Гора Олимп готова к твоему прибытию. 

Лед вокруг него мерцает, будто соглашаясь с этими словами.

Заг, может, и испытывает какую-то извращенную форму амнезии, сильно страдает от нее и более чем разочарован обстоятельствами, но он не совсем потерял здравый смысл.

\- Леди Деметра… вы меня утешаете?

Рука убрана. Деметра печально смотрит на нее.

\- Знаешь, у меня была дочь. Я никогда не знала, как ее утешить, когда она расстраивалась. - она невесело смеется. - Тогда я этого не осознавала, но, кажется, одно мое присутствие, провоцировало её на грусть.

Заг не знает, что делать с этой информацией. Он может по пальцам сосчитать, сколько раз богиня когда-либо упоминала при нем свою дочь. Деметра избавляет его от размышлений, продолжая.

\- Выражение ее лица… ты его отражаешь. Пугающе. Тогда я ее подвела. Возможно, я смогу искупить вину через тебя.

Прежде чем Заг успевает что-то ответить, она наконец исчезает, оставляя за собо ледяной шквал. Угасающий холод был единственным доказательством того, что она вообще была здесь. Заг все еще чувствует ее руку на своем плече.

С этого момента дары Деметры становятся сильнее. Между ними это остается невысказанным, но у Загрея всегда не хватает бутылки нектара после встречи с ней. Конфронтация не помогла, но Заг считает, что так и должно было случиться.

Из всего того, что он начинает забывать, он лишь надеется, что этот тихий момент останется в его памяти.

***

(- Астерий, что-то мы давненько не видели этого чертенка, не находишь? - спрашивает Тесей.

\- Давненько, король, - подтверждает бык, сразу же понимая, о ком говорит Тесей.

\- Что ж! - торжествующее фырканье. - Значит, он наконец усвоил урок!)

***

Загрей устает все больше.

Множество смертей подряд никогда не останавливали его, но сейчас все по-другому. В том смысле, что он больше не прогрессирует, он _теряет позиции_. Умирает от более слабых врагов, в более ранних залах, из-за глупых ошибок. И испытывает еще большее разочарование из-за своей некомпетентности, чем когда-либо прежде.

Стигийский клинок кажется чужим в его хватке, тяжелым грузом, с которым он больше не знает, что делать. Он несколько раз сражался с Ахиллесом, чтобы проверить себя. Он проиграл все матчи, потому что либо застывал в замешательстве, либо просто был слишком недалеким, чтобы запомнить самые _основные_ тактики, которые Ахиллес вбивал в него с юных лет. Обеспокоенности и полного замешательства, отражавшиеся в глазах его наставника, хватило, чтобы он начал чаще сдаваться. С разочарованием себя он научился жить. Но разочаровывать Ахиллеса? Он не хотел бы делать это привычкой.

Поскольку усталость медленно, но верно становится лучшим другом его тела, сон прочно вошел в его распорядок дня.

Гипнос в этом поддержал его, со своими воздушными словами и полуприкрытыми глазами. (Он не изменился. Почему же Загрей изменился?) И после того, как он стал бросать ему одеяло каждый раз, когда он вылезал из Стикс, Загрей в конце-концов согласился.

Большинство ночей его сон спокойный. К счастью.

Сны часты, но всегда приятны. Воспоминания о более простых временах. Он вспоминает, как Танатос внезапно исчезает в объятиях Никты, когда она держит его. Как он следит, чтобы Гипнос не забрел в Стикс из-за своего лунатизма. Его первую прогулку с Мег. Как Ахиллес будит его за столом в административной палате. Как он желает Тану удачи на первой работе. Восторг, который он испытал в первый раз, когда Тан рассмеялся. Тан...

…Короче, амнезия его иссыханию по Тану не помешала.

(Проткнутая Бабочка теперь дежурит у его постели.)

Сегодня ночью ему снится не воспоминание.

Сегодня Загу снится коттедж на вершине холма.

Ему снится сад, фрукты, которые не одни гранаты, разбросанные по зелени, цветы, набор цветов, которых он никогда раньше не видел. Этот сад яркий, красивый, и все залито светом. И Заг чувствует, что он теплый.

Посреди всего этого - фигура с корзиной в руке, которая как раз идет в коттедж. Ее мантии, кажется, светятся, когда она движется, повернувшись к нему спиной, и оставляют за собой след из листьев.

Он не знает эту женщину, но Зага поражает внезапное и отчаянное желание позвать ее. Попросить её развернуться. Посмотреть на него. Помочь ему. _Пожалуйста_.

Почему это так важно для него?

Но его голос так и не звучит, поэтому женщина не оборачивается. Заг наблюдает, как она входит в маленький дом, забирая с собой всю яркость и жизнь. И просыпается в своей постели, дрожа.

***

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, мальчик?

Гипнос ему не говорил, что сон приведет к галлюцинациям.

\- Я задал тебе вопрос.

\- Я тебя и в первый раз услышал, - рявкнул Заг, прежде чем напустить более подходящий тон, - Прости, отец, но мне просто трудно поверить в то, что ты способен беспокоиться обо мне.

Аид заходится лающим смехом. Хватка Зага на его клинке сжимается. Краем глаза он определяет точный момент, когда Гипнос телепортируется и Цербер тихо скулит перед лицом назревающего спора.

\- Меня беспокоит состояние королевства, за которым мне поручили наблюдать. То самое королевство, которое ты обчищаешь каждый раз, когда выходишь из этого дома.

\- Так что же тогда? - усмехается Заг. - Волнуешься, что я не разрушаю его как обычно? Не волнуйся, отец, я очень скоро поставлю чемпионов на колени. Астерий и Геракл не...

\- Тесей.

Заг останавливается. 

\- Что?

Аид смотрит на него, не мигая.

\- Чемпионов, которых я послал остановить тебя, зовут Тесей и Астерий.

Что-то внутри Зага ломается.

\- Тесей, - тихо повторяет принц про себя. - Астерий и… Тесей.

Молчание, нависающее над отцом и сыном, разнообразное. Ожидаемое, наполненное, несчастное. Взгляд Загрея прикован к полу, но не опускается. Глаза широко раскрываются в тревоге, когда мальчик начинает неистово бормотать себе под нос. Аид делает вид, что не слышит. Делает вид, что не смотрит, как Загрей уходит, даже не удосужившись попрощаться с отцом. Делает вид, что не чувствует тяжести взглядов Никты и Ахиллеса.

Когда Загрей выпрыгивает из окна, Аид чувствует это костями.

(Он не говорит "прости".)

***

(Ветер свистит на вершине горы в Греции.

Женщина поворачивается, чтобы осмотреть окрестности своего коттеджа - ей любопытно, что заставило холодок пробежать по ее спине. Она аккуратно ставит корзину на землю и идет к арке, отделяющей ее сад от остального рельефа.

\- Что-то не так, - думает она.

...Она не думает, что сможет что-нибудь изменить.)

***

Он умирает в первом же зале, который выбрал в Храме Стикс, измученный после того, как в отчаянии прошел через зверства Подземного мира. Он умирает от отравления, в окружении паразитов и под жалобный скулеж Цербера.

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, он разучился играть на лире в своей комнате.

***

Он умирает от руки... Гера... _Тесея_. Или, точнее, от руки Артемиды и старается не позволить себе утонуть в горечи от того, насколько жестоки боги со своими бесчисленными фаворитами. Торжественный смех Тесея эхом разносится по арене, а Астерий смотрит на увядающее тело Зага с едва видной жалостью. Загу не нравится быть объектом этого взгляда, поэтому, как только Стикс поглощает его, он обязательно смотрит на своего единственного фаната на трибунах. Перед смертью он одаривает единственную тень, сжимающую знамя с его именем, яркой улыбкой. Как будто говорит, что они скоро увидятся (как будто говорит, что они больше _не увидятся_ ).

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, он проходит мимо Дузы, не зная, кто она, и гадает, кто впустил Орфея в Дом.

***

Он встречает свой конец незадолго до того, как ему предстоит столкнуться с… Костяной гидрой. (Кажется, он дал ей имя. Берни? Ленни?) Он умирает из-за адской бомбы, попавшей в лицо, и по мере того, как он исчезает, он задается вопросом, в чем он ошибся. (Он забыл клятый Кодекс.)

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, он приветствует отца легкой искренней улыбкой. Каким бы жестоким он ни был, Аид, по крайней мере, всегда откровенен с ним, всегда говорит Загу правду. Какими бы неприятными ни были его комментарии. Когда Аид говорит ему, что удивлен, что он не погиб еще раньше, Заг пожимает плечами и даже смеется, чтобы поднять себе настроение.

Он проходит мимо своей матери и Танатоса, которые тихо разговаривают. Последний, кажется, застывает при виде него, и тут же исчезает. Старый добрый Тан. Заг догонит его позже. А сейчас он слишком устал. Он кивает матери, не обращая внимания на отчаяние в ее глазах и смертоносный взгляд Мег из гостиной.

Он делает ментальную заметку приободрить Никту, когда проснется в следующий раз. Она, конечно, размякла, но ему никогда не нравилось видеть ее в печали.

***

Последнее отчаянное усилие, хотя оно не такое, каким должно быть.

Загрей оказывается возле круга, излучающего зловещую чернильную тьму. Если ты нормальный, то поймешь, что тут опасно, и, скорее всего, мудро отойдешь от портала. Круг рисует странный портрет, окрашенный в цвета, которые просто не совпадают. Все здесь вызывает дурное предчувствие.

Тем не менее.

Он сразится с Мег (или... с одной из двух других) попозже. Загрей осторожно наступает на фигуру, осторожно направляя на нее Стигийский клинок, прежде чем он внезапно чувствует резкую, обжигающую боль, пронзающую его тело, и тащащую его вниз, вниз, вниз.

Посреди какого-то искривленного пространства, где, по-видимому, нет ничего, кроме безграничной тьмы и обрушившихся остатков старинной архитектуры, соблазнительно светится дар. Его оттенок темнее даров Диониса, но излучающий гораздо больше силы.

Заг колеблется лишь долю секунды, прежде чем принять его.

Когда перед ним проявляется сущность, сказать, что он застигнут врасплох, - значит ничего не сказать. Он не узнает этого бога.

Он на всякий случай готовит свой клинок.

\- Эм… здрасьте?

Существо внимательно наблюдает за ним, словно что-то тихо взвешивая. Загрей чувствует себя лишним. Он не сомневается, что нога ни одной сущности не ступала (ну, технически этот бог парит) в это пространство… тихого раздора.

\- Аид зашел слишком далеко.

Заг моргает.

\- Простите, что?

Без всякого предупреждения существо внезапно протягивает руку вперед, затем палец, и, прежде чем Заг успевает хотя бы вдохнуть, он чувствует, как кончик пальца касается его лба.

И все возвращается.

Он кричит в пустоту, хватаясь за голову, когда все воспоминания начинают заполнять его разум. Все, что он забыл, все, что он знал, возвращается и переполняет его. И ему так больно, _больно_. Он еще и плачет. Лежит на полу перед Хаосом, корчась, дрожа и чувствуя _боль_.

Он помнит. Он _помнит_.

\- Лорд... Лорд Хаос, я...

\- Мне очень жаль, сын Аида.

Заг замирает.

\- Этот момент ясности ты можешь испытать только здесь, в моем царстве, - говорит Хаос. Загрей ловит каждое слово. - Твой отец контролирует все, что происходит в Подземном мире. Когда ты покинешь это место, мои силы больше не будут поддерживать тебя. У меня нет дара, способного подорвать такой авторитет. Так смело идти против Мойр…. Я не могу помочь тебе разрушить это проклятие.

Загу кажется, будто ему только что приказали выпить магму.

\- Вы... - начинает он, и в его голосе просачивается отчаяние, - Вы... А Никта...

\- Боюсь, богиня Никта может сделать не больше меня, - монотонно прерывает его Хаос. - Только тот, кто наложил это проклятие, может снять его...

\- А есть ли другой способ? Что еще может мне помочь? Я получил благословение богов на Олимпе, разве они не могут мне хоть чем-нибудь помочь? - говорит Заг в неистовой, беспорядочной спешке. - Может, заставить отца обманом все исправить? Лорд Хаос, _прошу_. Я... я _должен_ добраться до моей матери, - умоляет он, - Мне просто промыли мозги, чтобы заставить ее забыть, я же так не смогу.

Когда единственный ответ Загу - молчание, он понимает, что дело дрянь.

Хаос вздыхает. 

\- Приношу свои извинения, сын Аида. До этого никогда не должно было дойти.

\- Это точно, - думает Заг, чувствуя, как слезы снова угрожают политься из его глаз. 

\- Это точно, - думает Заг, проклиная своего отца, проклиная его жестокость, его эгоизм. Он изгоняет боль, которая возникает от осознания того, что его отец пошел аж на такое, чтобы причинить ему боль (чтобы _изменить_ его), и заменяет ее чистой яростью, чистой _ненавистью_.

\- До этого никогда не должно было дойти, - думает он, хватая маленький зазубренный обломок камня, чтобы вырезать фразу на рукояти Стигийского клинка, и энергичными движениями портит прекрасное мастерство.

Заг благодарит Хаоса за временную ясность, прежде чем смириться с возвращением в Тартар и при этом надеется, глупо _надеется_ , что он _вспомнит_ хотя бы на мгновение.

Он не вспоминает.

(Он проигрывает Мегере. Это был тихий матч. Кажется, фурия не в настроении с ним шутить. Или даже смотреть на него. Он знает, что она заметила его залитое слезами лицо, но не комментирует. Что справедливо, поскольку сам Заг не помнит, чтобы его обливали какой-либо жидкостью.

Кажется, ему почудилось, что она вздрогнула прямо перед тем, как нанесла завершающий удар.

Когда он вылезает из Стикс, он замечает странную надпись на своем клинке.

"Проклят забывать".

Он не знает, что это значит.)

***

Никта впервые за долгое время берет его в свои объятия.

\- Я подвела тебя, дитя мое, - шепчет она ему в волосы, - мне так жаль. 

И голос её самый печальный, чем он когда-либо слышал. Никта мягкая, Никта спокойная, Никта не _грустит_. Даже ее меланхолия и то лучше.

Загрей удивленно смотрит на нее.

\- Почему жаль-то, Никта?

\- _Мальчик!_

Зов пугает его еще больше.

Никта неохотно отпускает его, её взгляд становится каменным, когда они одновременно поворачиваются к Аиду.

\- Хватит бездельничать, не то опоздаешь на свою смену, - говорит он. - Что я тебе говорил о пустой трате времени?

\- Не тратить его, - беззаботно отвечает Заг, слегка посмеиваясь, хотя бы ради того, чтобы заставить Никту развеселиться. Кажется, не помогло. Признак тому - ее ледяной взгляд. Загрей задается вопросом, что мог такого на этот раз натворить его отец, чтобы заслужить такой взгляд.

\- Ладно, не буду заставлять его ждать, Никта, - говорит он, стараясь казаться бодрым, - Я - душа компании в административной палате, и тени без меня заскучают.

\- Пусть уж лучше скучают, чем хохочут над твоими выходками, - отрезает Аид, не отрывая глаз от пергаментов. Заг не совсем понимает, почему - чтобы избежать хмурого взгляда Никты или же просто потому, что слишком занят.

Он закатывает глаза. 

\- Как скажешь, отец. 

Он поворачивается к Никте. 

\- Увидимся позже, Никта. И, - он пытается обнадеживающе улыбнуться, - ты ни в коей мере не подвела меня, так что тебе не нужно извиняться.

Что-то сложное вспыхивает в глазах богини, но в конце концов она тихо и торжественно кивает, глядя, как он уходит.

***

(- Тебе нечего сказать? - тихо спрашивает Аид.

Молчание.

\- Если так решили Мойры, то я не имею права возражать. 

Никта поворачивается к нему с острым взглядом.

\- А тебе?

Аид вздыхает.

\- Мне очень жаль, - думает он.

\- Нет. - отвечает он.)

***

\- Загрей.

\- Тан?

Он не совсем удивлен появлением Танатоса в его спальне. Если честно, у Загрея кружится голова. Он нервный. Счастливый. Самую капельку любопытен. И еще куча всего. Побочный эффект присутствия Тана.

Детское увлечение с годами превратилось во что-то более глубокое, более зрелое, более значимое. Заг пытался это прекратить, но конечно же, ничего не вышло. Отказ от своих чувств мог означать ухудшение всех их отношений. А Заг не хотел так рисковать, даже после всего, через что им пришлось пройти.

И все же влюбиться в Танатоса было самым легким делом в (подземном) мире. И как только он влюбился, Загрей не смог бы остановить это чувство, даже если бы захотел. (Сойтись с Мегерой было глупым планом.) Он чувствовал тепло всякий раз, когда с губ Тана слетал смех, и чувствовал смелость всякий раз, когда он заставлял его улыбаться.

Но сейчас Танатос отнюдь не улыбается.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - нерешительно спрашивает Заг.

Танатос сухо кивает. 

\- Все хорошо. 

Затем он отворачивается от него, по-видимому, что-то обдумывая, и наконец удосуживается прислонить косу к кровати Зага и сесть. Осторожно, чтобы не помять простыни.

\- Не посидишь со мной?

Загрей старается не слишком тупо кивать.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - спрашивает он, садясь рядом с ним, на расстоянии волосочка. (Загу не нужно сидеть так близко к нему на такой большой кровати, и все же.)

Танатос выдыхает. 

\- Я собирался спросить об этом тебя.

Загрей склоняет голову. 

\- Да ну?

\- Как ты приспосабливаешься к своим обязанностям?

Он приподнимает бровь. 

\- Они такие же, как и всегда, Тан.

\- Ты все еще их ненавидишь?

Заг делает паузу, чтобы подумать. 

\- Полагаю, не так сильно. Кажется, я наконец-то нашел какой-то ритм. Удивительно, правда? - он одаривает Танатоса легкой улыбкой. - Мне все равно нечем заняться. Это все, что я когда-либо знал.

Он с точностью определяет момент, когда воплощение смерти застывает рядом с ним.

\- Верно, - говорит Танатос после напряженной паузы. - Верно.

Заг изучает его. 

\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Танатос вопросительно поворачивается к нему. Непривычное выражение лица, но Загу все же нравится. 

\- Какой вопрос?

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Танатос моргает. Потом вздыхает. 

\- А. _Это_. Это... избитый вопрос.

(Что-то не так.)

\- Ты мне что угодно можешь рассказать, ты ведь знаешь?

\- Я знаю. Это единственное, что не изменилось.

Загрей снова приподнимает бровь. 

\- Изменилось?

Еще один напряженный момент, который только усугубляет беспокойство Зага.

(Что-то _не так_.)

\- Ты устал? - это звучит скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос. Странно, учитывая тот факт, что он выглядит намного более измученным, чем чувствует себя Загрей.

Не зная, что еще делать в этот момент, он решает подыграть. Танатос все время ёрзает и беспокоится, но он явно непреклонен не раскрывать Загрею причину. Он решает подыграть. Потому что Заг всегда дает Танатосу презумпцию невиновности. Тан сам ему потом расскажет.

\- Думаю, я был бы не прочь вздремнуть, - наконец говорит он смерти, - но сейчас не самое подходящее время. Ты все еще зд...

\- Я не против.

Заг моргает. 

\- Что?

\- Я был бы не против, если бы ты сейчас вздремнул.

\- Тан, я не могу, это же _грубо_...

\- Что, если я присоединюсь к тебе?

Если бы Заг был жив, он бы сказал, что в этот момент у него остановилось сердце.

\- _Что?_

Танатос отказывается смотреть на него и смотрит на его кровать, как будто это самый интересный предмет мебели на свете. Несмотря на то, что его разум перестал выполнять большинство высших функций, Загрей обращает внимание на румянец, который окрашивает щеки Танатоса, и который едва заметен на его лице. Ему не нужно смотреть в зеркало на другом конце комнаты, чтобы предположить, что он того же цвета.

\- Как в старые добрые времена, - просто говорит Танатос.

Пытаясь вспомнить все те случаи, когда они делали что-то подобное, Заг готовится протестовать. 

\- Тан...

\- _Пожалуйста_ , Заг. Без вопросов.

Загрей закрывает рот перед лицом печали, сияющей на лице его товарища.

(Что-то совсем не так.)

Не говоря ни слова, Танатос забирается под простыни. Через момент Загрей и сам залезает, его сердце перехватывает, и по всему телу разливается тепло. Они спокойно смотрят друг на друга, устраиваясь поудобней, как будто ждут, кто первым заговорит. Загрей не особо мотивирован. Он может, и ужасно сбит с толку, но ему ясно одно: сейчас _не_ его очередь. Мяч сейчас на стороне Тана, как и всегда, когда он играет против Зага.

Только когда его глаза начинают закрываться, он понимает, что Танатос уже победил.

\- Гипнос...

\- Я попросил его сделать тебя сонливым. Дай мне сказать.

Внезапно обнаружив, что он слишком уставший, чтобы спорить, и пораженный тем, насколько авторитетным Танатос мог быть со своим обманчиво тихим тоном, Загрей слабо кивает. (А он к этому может привыкнуть - засыпать только рядышком с Таном...)

\- Ты хочешь покинуть это место.

Заг становится неподвижным.

\- Твоя мать где-то на поверхности, Загрей, - настойчиво говорит Танатос, но слишком эмоционально, чтобы это могло быть реальностью.

Ах.

\- Заг, послушай меня...

Значит, все это было лишь сном.

\- ...Никта не твоя мать...

Конечно.

\- ...твой отец проклял тебя забыва...

Как и всегда.

\- ...запретил всем нам говорить об это...

Он никогда не осмелился бы лежать с ним вот так. Неважно, как сильно Заг этого хотел. Это сон. Хоть и необычный.

\- Заг, _прошу тебя_.

\- Тан? - ему наконец удается спросить. Он уже слишком сонный для разговора.

\- Ты хочешь уйти, Заг.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? - его слова приглушены подушкой.

Заг скоро полностью погрузится в глубокий сон. Он проснется, и Танатоса рядом не будет, и он ничего не вспомнит. Сон. Необычный, но приятный. Заг надеется, что ему будут почаще сниться приятные сны. Возможно, ему стоит попросить Гипноса, подкупить его нектаром, который он видел у Проклятого...

\- Нет. - выдыхает Танатос.

Загрей усмехается.

\- Тогда зачем мне уходить?

Ответ Танатоса он уже не слышит.

(Действительно, зачем ему уходить? Когда все, что для него важно, уже здесь?)


End file.
